


To Find You Unwell

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: Inspired by: I had an aura and wondered what would happen if Sara called Ava up to find her illblame any ooc-y ness on that
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	To Find You Unwell

Ava had never called in sick in all the time she’d been working at the Time Bureau. The reason being, she never got sick. Felt tired, a little under the weather but not stricken with sickness. Which was unusual even within the Time Bureau where Time Agents were given vaccinations against all major historical diseases and were scanned to ensure they hadn’t brought back anything from any missions they went on. The Time Bureau had several quarantine zones ready for any such occasions when someone had caught something. It was, after all, why the Time Bureau floor was so clean. Constant disinfection. She didn’t know how the Legends handled such situations or if they just waltzed in and out history with a complete lack of regard for how a single muddy boot could cause problems. It gave her a headache just thinking about it.

Which was what she had now. She’d been on a mission, replacing Anne Lister back into her own timeline. Which had been difficult to say the least. The woman had been very enthusiastically joining in the Calderdale Pride March in Halifax in 2019. Nothing had come up on any of the scanners, but whilst she was writing her report her head had started pounding. She’d checked once more that she hadn’t picked up any kind of historical illness and after a second all clear, gave up, took some headache tablets and portalled home.

After a shower, the headache worsened. Her head felt on fire, but she shivered as she pulled on some old clothes. If she was coming down with something they’d need to be burned and she really didn’t want to burn her new pyjamas. She tried to call the Time Bureau because bringing back an illness from even two years in the future was not a good idea. And what if Anne Lister came down with it too? And why hadn’t the scanners picked up on it? Her comm phone was in the dock by her bed but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her as she reached over to grab it and she collapsed onto her bed.

She didn’t know how long she’d been out of it when an insistent beeping brought her round. She flailed a hand at it and, whatever it was, it shut up. She shivered, realising she was drenched in sweat and tried to wrap her covers around her.

“Heyyy…did I wake you up?”

The irritating voice and the sudden burst of light pulled her back to consciousness. She tried to form words to answer the question, but her teeth were chattering too much and the pain in her head from the light was making her feel nauseous.

“Okay so you look terrible. What happened?”

She clamped her hands over her ears, pressing her head into the covers, wanting to turn the annoying voice off, wanting the light to go away.

“Ava?”

She grabbed the light source and fumbled with the buttons. The light dimmed and she sighed in relief. But then another bigger brighter light appeared, causing white lights to dance behind her closed and covered eyelids. She let out a small cry of pain.

“Oops! Wow. You’re really sick aren’t you…”

She tried to tell the irritating voice that they shouldn’t be here, that this illness was from the future and must not be spread but all that came out was a soft, muffled grunt.

“Oookay. I should probably ring the Time Bureau.”

_Yes. _

“But if I do that, it’ll give away my location and I’ll get arrested.”

_Yes?_

“But if I take you back to the ship and let Gideon fix you up, you might recover and arrest me personally.”

_Yes._

“Hm. Guess I’ll have to look after you then.”

_No?! _

“Wait here.”

There was another flash of light and then blissful darkness and quiet.

She woke up in darkness. She tried to move but could barely shift the duvet and blankets she was lying under. She felt far too warm, but something wet was on her forehead, making small rivulets of coolness down her neck. It tickled but the relief they caused made up for it. There was something across her eyes. She wriggled an arm out to feel it, to take it off so she could see.

Someone grabbed her by the wrist. “I really wouldn’t do that. Gideon says you have a migraine.”

“Miss _Lance??_” Ava grasped the hand that was around her wrist.

“Yup. And you can forget trying to arrest me. I don’t think you’re strong enough at the moment.”

That aggravated Ava into trying to sit up. Her head suddenly felt full of cotton wool and her stomach lurched. “I’m gonna be sick…” she muttered.

“Well the feeling’s mutual.”

“No! I think she means…” a third voice interrupted.

She felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her roughly onto her side.

“There we go.” The voice was trying to sound cheerful as she vomited into a bowl. “I’ll just…uh. Take this away.”

She rolled back over, trying to stop herself from shaking.

“Told you not to try it. Here. Drink this.”

Someone was holding a glass to her lips. She kept her mouth closed.

“It’s not poisoned, I promise.”

The need for such a disclaimer made Ava even more suspicious, but she wasn’t sure she could really feel any worse than she felt right now. She drank it all. It tasted like sweetened water. Poison or not it must’ve been something to knock her out because she felt herself sliding into unconsciousness once more.

She woke up, feeling and thinking more coherently. She sat up, the flannel on her forehead falling into her lap. She didn’t throw up. It was dark but there was nothing over her eyes. She switched on a light, squinting in case it hurt but there was merely light. She saw a glass of what looked like whisky on her bedside table. There was a packet containing two tablets next to it, on top of a folded piece of paper. She grabbed it.

“Hey, Mean Time Bureau Lady. Sorry we left before you were up. Sara didn’t want to risk arrest. She said you’d better take the tablets. They’re special migraine tablets from the future. Don’t want to cause an anachronism by leaving it around. She also says the whisky will help. I don’t think it will. So I left some stew on the stove for you! Which should. Ray. =) ps I also did your washing up. Hope I put everything away okay.

There was another note beneath the whisky. She judged it to be mediocre whisky after her experimental sip, so she used it to wash down the tablets as she read the note. “You’ve been in my bedroom. I’ve been in yours. Now we’re even. S xx”

She rolled her eyes and got up, her stomach grumbling at her. She splashed water on her face, cleaned her teeth to get rid of the sour taste of sickness and then investigated the stove. Ray made good stew, she reflected, eating her way through the entire pot as she spent the rest of the day watching TV with her comm phone disabled.

**Author's Note:**

> Migraines suck. 
> 
> This year was the first Calderdale Pride in Halifax march! So muv course I had to put Anne Lister there. One day I will write Anne Lister meeting Ava and Sara properly.


End file.
